It's You
by The Hyperistic Country Loner
Summary: Boo, aka. Eagan Maria Miller, is now in HighSchool and has had dreams dreams about Monstropolis ever since she was 2. Because of it, people call her crazy and she can't keep a boyfriend, but what happens when a mysterious blue haired boy comes into her class and believes her with any questions asked? Is here something more to this boy than he's letting on or is just fooling around?
1. The 45th Break Up

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Monsters Inc.**

Eagan was now a 15 year old girl with long wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a plaid pink shirt, skinny jeans, and UGG boots. Her hair was in a ponytail with two pink spheres. She currently sat on her current boyfriend's worn out blue jean couch in his living room, writing in her dream journal. Jackson's parents were currently out of town and he had instantly invited Eagan over, probably for reasons that Eagan wasn't quite comfortable enough to mention. She look up at him and saw him glaring at her, probably because he thought she was 'crazy' just like all her other ex-boyfriends. Ever since Eagan was a little girl she had these dreams of a place where monsters lived and played and grew up and had jobs. At first Eagan thought they were just dreams until she started to show up with little souvenirs from her dreams. The first was of a doll with one eye and horns. That's when Eagan started to think the dreams were real. That's when people started believing that she was crazy. Everyone did. It was torture and it was a blessing that not only did Delane, Donna, Diana, and Jeanette not call her crazy, they actually believed her. She continued to write in it about last night's dream as her boyfriend continued to glare at her. Finally Jackson said something "Eagan?

"Yeah..." She said, not looking up.

"Can we please do something?"

"Well, I'm writing about last night... You can watch some TV."

"Eagan, you do that all the time, can we please do something together?"

"If by doing something together, you mean having sex? Then no."

He groaned "Why not?"

She slammed her book down and stared at him," I'm not doing this until I know I'm ready."

"Well why can't you just be ready?"

"I'm just not!" She said, starting to write in her book again.

He groaned and rolled his eyes before he grabbed the book from her.

She gasped," GIVE THAT BACK!"

"No! Just do something with me already!"

"Fine... I will! I'm breaking up WITH YOU." She said as she grabbed her book back and got up.

"Wait, what?!"

"I'm giving you what you want. We're breaking up TOGETHER." She said, walking away as she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"That is not what I meant!"

"Too bad." She said, as she walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Eagan!" He called and chased after her.

She ran to her car as he ran after her. She got in and drove her rusty red pickup truck home. Jackson sighed and walked back into his house. She drove back to her trailer and climbed up to her room and fell asleep.


	2. The Twinkie

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Monsters Inc.**

-THE NEXT DAY-

Eagan got up and brushed her hair, leaving it down as she put on an oversized pink shirt, a purple plaid skirt, and knee-high pink boots. She put her journal in her homemade backpack and went outside to wait for her friends to pick her up and soon they pulled up. Jeanette drove a navy blue convertible and Delane sat next to her. Donna and Diana sat in the back as Eagan moved in between them. Jeanette was a tall, skinny, ebony-haired tomboy with about a billion freckles and grey eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Delane was a petite shy blonde girl with blue eyes. She had on a white sweater and skinny jeans with white flats. Donna had tight golden curls and electric blue eyes. She was a heavily punk girl that wore a black leather tank top over black leather jeans with a studded belt and black converse. Diana was a perfectly preppy girl with blonde curly hair with full-on bangs and oceanic blue eyes. She wore a blue polka-dotted dress with a white sweater and blue flats. Donna and Diana were twins.

"Hey, Eagan." Jeanette said.

"Hey, Nette." She said as she got in the back," Dad's out getting drunk again." She groaned, laying her head on the side of the car.

Jeanette frowned "I'm sorry about that, Boo."

"Well, I knew he wasn't gonna get any better. He lost it the moment mom died and he's been that way ever since. The sickest part of all of it is that he doesn't even miss her yet he has the nerve to treat his daughter like th-." Eagan explained before she noticed Diana stealing a Twinkie out of her backpack.

Diana quickly grabbed the Twinkie.

"Dia give it back!"

"Give what back?" She asked, hiding the Twinkie behind her back.

"My Twinkie."

"I don't have it."

"Yeah you do. I saw you."

"No, no I dont."

"Madonna. Take care of your sister."

"Don't call me that... Dia..."

"What?"

"Give her, her Twinkie back."

"I don't have it."

"We all saw you take it."

"I didn't take it."

"Yes you did."

"Nope."

"Diana..." She warned.

"I don't..."

"Give it back... Give it..."

"No!"

"Diana..." They all complained together.

"What...?"

"Give it back!" They all said in unison.

"Ugh! Fine!" She said, giving it back

Eagan put it in her backpack," Oh my gosh! HURRY JEANETTE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Okay!" Jeanette said and drove faster.


	3. I'm Auditioning

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Monsters Inc.**

They drove out of the trailer park, through the mountains and under a waterfall until they got back into town. They soon got there, got out, went in, and went to homeroom. They sat down and did their work before they finished and turned it in. They sat back down until class ended. They went to their next class where they did their work, finished, and turned it in before class ended. They all went to lunch together and ate their food.

"Me and Jackson broke up last night."

"What?!"

"We broke up."

"You did?!"

"Yeah... Well, I dumped him."

"Why?!"

"He wouldn't quit trying to get me to have sex with him."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Ex number 45." Delane counted," So what are the rest of you up to? My childhood friend is moving into my house with his dad."

"I'm auditioning to be Peter's prom date." Jeanette said.

"Really Nette? You can do so much better than him!" Delane pointed out.

"Really?"

They all nodded their heads," Totally!"

"Like who?"

"..."

"Whatever ..."

They looked away in guilt as Jeanette sighed.

Eagan smirked," Give it a go with Peter. Just keep his reputation in mind."

"Fine I will."

She hugged her tightly," When's the auditions?"

"During gym."

"You're cutting class?!"

"Yep."

"Aren't you worried about getting in trouble?!"

"No."

"Well... Ok then." She said as lunch ended.


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys! I love all my fans, but I have some very sad news to give you, It's You will be deleted on October 1, 2014 UNLESS someone decides to adopt it. If any of you wish to adopt It's You, please send me a PM. Thank you. Also, if you have any more questions, PM me as well. **


End file.
